This invention relates to high-strength structural components of complex geometric shape, for example, spherical shape.
Heretofore, such components have been made in the form of homogeneous metallic parts or in the form of pressed or sintered parts of ceramic materials. Homogeneous metal parts provide the advantage that they can be manufactured in complex geometric shapes by conventional metal working processes. However, such homogeneous metal parts have the disadvantage that their strength, especially at elevated temperatures, often no longer satisfies present day requirements. Pressed or sintered components of ceramic materials have high strength characteristics even at an elevated temperature range. However, complex geometric shapes may be achieved, if at all, only by unduly elaborate manufacturing efforts.
Finally, in light-weight construction, a certain class of so-called multiple-layer or composite components such as sandwich structures is manufactured of sheet-like semifinished materials. While said composite components exhibit relatively great strength, they can be produced only in relatively simple shapes such as plane parts in the form of panels or the like. Parts of complex shape used in mechanical engineering, such as gearbox casings, shafts, low pressure compressor blades and turbine blades cannot be realized due to the limited deep drawing capacity of such semifinished materials. Spherical shaping is virtually impossible. A further disadvantage of these composite components is that the joints between the various layers, as a rule there would be two walls enclosing a porous core, can transfer essentially only pressure loads but not shearing loads.